


fucking as a solution to nuanced diaspora issues

by tehhumi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rated T for language, background celeborn/galadriel - Freeform, i am mildly surprised not to inauguarate this pairing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Ost-In-Edhil will be a place of harmony between Noldor and Sindar - once these two figure out the public relations of governing it
Relationships: Celeborn/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	fucking as a solution to nuanced diaspora issues

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt ](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/404394.html?thread=2386298794#cmt2386298794)on ffa that I am finally sharing publicly.

“We’ve been arguing over this for days, and we’re still no closer to a solution!” Celeborn said. He didn’t throw the papers dramatically off the table, but he was tempted.

“We’ve figured out a name for the city, a location, a layout,and that it will be open to all who wish to move there” Celebrimbor said. “I think we’ve done a lot.”

“We haven’t figured out how to govern the place!”

“I’ve come around to the idea of you as lord, and an advising body with the power to block or suggest laws. It could be organized by guild.”

“You’re going to end up in charge of it then, but I suppose you’d find a way to rig things if we had some other system as well.”

“I am doing a lot of the structural calculations, and convincing masons to help build the place, I deserve _some_ credit.”  
“Credit of course, but the Sindar will never accept having you in charge, after the destruction of our homeland, and of Sirion where we took refuge!”

“If anyone doesn’t want to deal with Noldorin authority, they can leave! Amdir has his nice exclusionist kingdom over the mountains.”

“There’s a big difference between ‘a random Noldo’ and ‘a close relative of Maedhros One-handed’.”

“Galadriel is Maedhros’s cousin, and people don’t have any problems with her ruling the city, and not even in a nice elected for a term position like mine.”

“That’s because Galadriel is my wife.”

“So if I fucked you, the Sindar would accept me?”

“No!” Celeborn paused in thought for a moment, then shook his head. “No. The idea is ridiculous, I don’t know why I considered it.”

“What about if you fucked me? I’m comfortable in either role.”

“How on earth would that help?”

“Can you think of a more obvious display of submission that doesn’t involve me gifting you something everyone would just worry I’ll demand back?”

Celeborn couldn’t. “How would anyone know? I’m hardly going to make it public that I’m sneaking around on my wife.”

“I don’t mind if she knows, or watches. And then we wouldn’t have to worry about other people finding out.”

“Aren’t you cousins?”

“I’m not actually any closer related to her that you are.”

Celebron tried to think of another reason not to give in to the very tempting idea. “This won’t lose you standing with the Noldor? I thought your people were very into monogamy.”

“It will serve as a statement that I don’t actually follow all my grandfather's ideas. Which should go well with most everyone, considering the number of Noldor and Sindar who lost their homes last time people listened to him.”

“It seems you’ve thought of everything.” Celeborn walked around until he was standing next to Celebrimbor. “No one will mind their prince kneeling to a Moriquendi?”

“I haven’t been a prince in eight hundred years.”

“You’re the last of Feanor’s line, whatever titles you refuse. Will the Noldor still follow you if you bend for me?”

“They’ll see that I convinced a very handsome Sindar prince into my bed chamber. I obviously must be very charming and cunning indeed, regardless of what happens when we get there.”

“Very well thought out.” Celebron leaned over and kissed Celebrimbor. The kiss was returned enthusiastically, but he pulled away as soon as Celebrimbor reached to touch him. “I’ll talk to Galadriel, and if she approves we have a plan. Ost-in-Edhil is ready to begin.”

“You’re a complete and utter tease!

“Maybe, but you’re the one who started it.”


End file.
